My Heart
by SandMann
Summary: My heart,  he has failed.  Nothing remains,  he is empty.     I am a husk, /An empty shell / Who can no longer permit the pain to spill over / And drip.    Post Reichenbach Poems, SherlockxJohn.
1. Sherlock: My Heart

**So in physics I was bored as HELL so I began to write a poem for Sherlock. Post-Reichenbach. I am sorry that this is not that good but it is two poems in one. I assure you will figure it out, though the first line is interesting.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My heart is<strong>

**_ no longer present._**

**It is but an organ,**

**pumping blood through my body.**

**_ But Moriarty opened my eyes._**

**My heart,**

**he lives with me**

** _And I put him into danger._**

**The bomb,**

**Strapped securely to his chest,**

** _the moment I saw it_**

_** I nearly died.**_

**For once,**

** _I was helpless._**

**And again I was helpless**

**as I stood onto of Barts,**

**Below me,**

** _ he stood there_**

**Staring at me**

** _for the last moments of my life_**

** _as it came to an end._**

**My heart,**

** _he beats erratically_**

**fear and loneliness**

**grips him.**

**_ I'm sorry,_**

**there is nothing I can do.**

** _Mycroft tries to help_**

**but he fails.**

**My heart,**

** _he still suffers._**

**I watch him silently**

** _I try to help him._**

**I returned his cane, **

** _his psychosomatic problem returns._**

**I join him once he falls asleep,**

** _he yells for me in his nightmares._**

**My heart,**

** _ his life is in ruins._**

**My life is hunting,**

** _ I just want his safety._**

**But the world is not safe,**

** _thus I cannot return._**

**I can watch him and kill**

**but not return till the web is burned.**

**My heart,**

** _He drowns in his sorrows._**

**Alcohol is his life,**

**He is acting like his sister.**

**My heart,**

_** he has failed.**_

**Nothing remains**

** _he is empty._**

**My heart,**

** _he suffers too much_**

**I have to return**

** _And I return._**

**_ My heart,_**

_** it beats**_

_** safely and**_

_** alive.**_


	2. John: My Tears

Yes, I wrote another one from John's point of view. I think I will go through all the characters for I miss writing poetry even if mine is not good. Next one will be Mycroft's accompinied by Lestrade. Maybe I will add Mrs. Hudson, I am not sure but I have a big ending planned! :D Not like anyone cares. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Tears,<strong>

**They well up in my eyes**

**Blurring my vision**

**As an angel leaves for the heavens.**

**They fall from my face,**

**Working their way down**

**Until I look like a snot nose kid.**

**But I do not care.**

**He is gone.**

**Ripped violently away from this world**

**And forced into the next.**

**And yet tears cannot change a thing.**

**If they could,**

**Those diamond like objects,**

**That constantly fall,**

**I would have a million of him.**

**Yet they do nothing**

**And they keep falling**

**No matter how many times I beg**

**And plead them to end.**

**As I scream for them to end**

**No one notices.**

**Instead they continue with their lives,**

**Forgetting the man who saved them all.**

**That hurts more than the constant tears**

**For he was a hero.**

**A hero in a silly red sheet**

**Who was ready to save those he could.**

**So many lives were saved,**

**Yet no one realizes that,**

**Much like how they are ignorant to**

**The constantly falling diamonds.**

**After awhile**

**It all ends.**

**I cannot cry any longer,**

**I am all dry.**

**I am a husk,**

**An empty shell**

**Who can no longer permit the pain to spill over**

**And drip.**

**It scares me.**

**The only thing that makes me human is gone,**

**So I drink.**

**I drink a copious amount.**

**Harry cries.**

**She does not agree with this**

**But she does not understand.**

**How could she?**

**He was my heart.**

**More problems occur,**

**Too many to list,**

**To name,**

**To recount,**

**To retell.**

**The British Government, is doing damage control,**

**Keeping me alive,**

**Barely.**

**But then something happens,**

**A miracle.**

**He returns.**

**My tears return with him**

**As I cling to him,**

**Never wanting to let go of**

_**My Heart.**_


End file.
